


Shall We Get Turnt in Hell?

by Rachelshy, SelfInsertedFeverDream



Series: Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelshy/pseuds/Rachelshy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfInsertedFeverDream/pseuds/SelfInsertedFeverDream
Summary: Different crack fic. Same fandom. Join Sylvia and Rae as they do shit.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s)
Series: Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831987
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Earth. Rae was looking at a sheet of paper, then suddenly they sighed. “T-These people never quit with insulting me, do they..?” Their fist clenched, as they threw the paper into a nearby trash can. “It would be better if I was somewhere else at this point. Let’s hope I get accepted…”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country.  
“sYLVIA!” A voice screamed. “wHAT?!” Sylvia screamed back. “You didn’t pick up the weed from my dealer when you came home today! Why the fuck would you deprive me of something I need?!” It was her mom again. “What you NEED is help!” Sylvia retorted. “But that’s why you have to help me help you!” Her mom added. Sylvia groaned and put her headphones in. “Whatever.” She muttered. Maybe she could look into a boarding school or something so she could get away from her mom. She had decent grades, so it wouldn’t be that hard to transfer somewhere, right?

“Alright, send these two acceptance letters to...Ee-arth.  
“Um, I think it’s pronounced ‘Earth’.”  
“That’s stupid.”  
“You’re stupid!”

And now that the two humans were chosen for the exchange program, those humans would change the lives of Devildom.

Sylvia was the first to show up out of the two of them. And boy was she already rowdy. “Sup, hoes?” she greeted, bursting the doors open.

“We just fixed those.” One demon facepalmed. He had black hair and red eyes. He was known as Lucifer: The Avatar of Pride.”

“Oh, hush Lucifer.” The leader smiled. “Welcome to Devildom.” He greeted Sylvia. “I am known as Diavolo.”  
“Sylvia.” Sylvia greeted with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Sylvia.” Diavolo started, handing her a phone-like device. “Now then. This is a D.D.D. it’s an electronic device used to communicate with others here. It can also help you with your daily tasks.”

“Cool thanks!” Sylvia said, taking a selfie on it.

“Oh great, she’s fluent in female.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the other human arrived. And they didn’t seem to be male or female. And they definitely seemed less rowdy and more UwU softie.

“Hello…” The human said, avoiding eye contact. They waved, staring at the floor. They had a very small smile on their face, giving off friendly yet shy vibes.

“Ah, finally. A more sensible human.” Lucifer sighed in relief. “I’m Lucifer. This is Diavolo.” He pointed at Diavolo. “And that...is Sylvia.” Lucifer pointed at Sylvia with disappointment. “Don’t make eye contact.”

“I-I can’t in the first place, not with her, not with anyone…” They look sheepish. “But my name is Rae. Sorry if I forget your names…”

“Nice to meet ya Rae,” Sylvia greeted. “And don’t worry about memorizing names yet. I also have the attention span of a dead fish.”

They nod in understanding, slowly looking up. “D-Dead fish? That’s not nice to call yourself.” Suddenly, they accidentally meet eyes with Diavolo, and their eyes zip to the ground.

They soon heard some chatter from outside.

“Oy, did you hear about the new humans in our program?” A demon with tan skin and white hair asked his brothers. He was known as Mammon: The Avatar of Greed.

“I hope at least one of them is a cute girl~” Another giggled. He had pale skin and light pinkish orange hair. He was known as Asmodeus: The Avatar of Lust.

Another rolled his eyes and muttered something about only liking fictional characters. He had blue hair and orange eyes. He was known as Leviathan: The Avatar of Envy.

Rae tensed up, hearing new voices. Muttering a quiet “More People?” They started fidgeting with their hands. They seem to be antisocial.

The voices soon got closer, and three handsome demons came inside.

“Are they here?” Mammon asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer said plainly. “This is Sylvia, and this is Rae. Sylvia is a little on the crazy and wild side, while Rae is more calm and reserved.”

“Wild~?” Asmodeus asked, VERY intrigued, “You wild in bed as well, cutie~?”

“If you’re into that, then we can go back to your place and—”

“sHUT UP!” Leviathan snapped. “Get a room or something! Preferably on the other side of hell!”

Rae glared at Sylvia and Asmodeus, a frown on their face. “I agree. You two are being disgusting! And in public too!” They quickly covered their mouth, not expecting an outburst.

Sylvia and Asmodeus fell silent, their faces turning red.

Leviathan was actually kind of impressed. No one had been able to successfully stand up to Asmodeus other than Lucifer.

“Well, done Rae.” Lucifer applauded, “Asmodeus is a handful, so kudos to you for being able to deal with him early on.”

“hEY—” Asmodeus scoffed before Lucifer glared at him.

“I didn’t mean to do that- I don’t like scolding people, it just- slipped out!” Rae was a bit frantic about what just happened.

“It’s fine, we can continue things later~” Sylvia said, winking at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus smirked and winked back at her.

“As long as it’s not on school grounds, go apeshit. I couldn’t care less.” Mammon scoffed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Shall I show you two to your room?”

Rae’s heart sunk. Great, now they have to share a room. Not exactly what they planned for… At all.

And with a roommate like Sylvia, shit was about to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now dinner time, and Sylvia, Rae, and the demon brothers were all sitting and eating.

Beelzebub was, of course, inhaling his meal like a fat boy at a golden corral. But he somehow still looked sexy thin and hella ripped for some reason.

Rae, on the other hand, wasn’t eating all that much. Their appetite wasn’t really the best, and as much as they wanted to eat more, they just couldn’t.

Sylvia was also “finished” with her meal, but then Lucifer scorned her to eat her vegetables. Sylvia pouted and reluctantly stuck a fork of cauliflower in her mouth. “Blehhh!” She cringed.

“Aww, did it taste that bad~?” Asmodeus cooed, putting some chocolate sauce in his mouth. “I can help with that~”

And they started making out. Right then and there.

“God damn it!” Mammon cringed, “I just ate!”

Rae covered their eyes, while Leviathan unconsciously held them into his chest.

Lucifer then banged the table and said “nO INTERCOURSE AT THE TABLE!”

Sylvia and Asmodeus shrugged and just left the table, still making out.

Beelzebub looked at Rae’s plate, and asked if they were going to eat that once Sylvia and Asmodeus weren’t there.

Rae muttered a small “No,” then looked to Levi. “A-Are they gone?” They were making eye contact.

Levi nodded, blushing a bit and reluctantly letting them go.

“Interesting…” Satan smiled curiously, “I think Levi may be—”

“sHUT. UP.” Levi growled.

Rae didn’t say anything, after they broke eye contact they realized that they didn’t eat much, and was hoping no one would question them. They also realized that they probably shouldn’t go in their room.

A good call on their part.

“Knowing Asmodeus, he’s probably doing things in your room…” Levi assumed. “Would you wanna spend the night in mine?” He blushed. “Platonically, of course. Nothing sexual…”

“Yeah, right.” Mammon snickered.

“I’m not that kind of person!” Levi spat, glaring at Mammon.

Rae sat silently, looking at the table. They nodded their head, saying yes to Levi’s offer. “I-If it wouldn’t bother you, I don’t want to force you.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother at all.” Levi smiled warmly.

They should be thankful that Sylvia isn’t here right now. Because she would have said some things. Sexual things.

“Okay, thank you.” They smile, making eye contact once more. They seem fascinated with his eyes almost- they've never seen a color like that!

Levi noticed them gazing into his eyes. He didn’t really say anything, but he was secretly glad they felt comfortable staring into them.

When they made it to Leviathan’s room, He and Rae both stood there awkwardly for a bit.

But then Rae noticed a Nintendo Wii on his shelf. “You got Wii Sports?” They asked, still looking at the Wii.

“Do I?!” Levi answered excitedly. He soon fired up the Wii, and put the Disc for Wii Sports in the console. “You like Wii Tennis?”

“Yep!” Rae answered excitedly. “I’m the best at Wii Tennis!”

“Oh really?!” Levi teased competitively, “If you’re so good, I challenge you to a Wii Tennis match!”

“You’re on!” Rae responded, just as competitively.

And after many matches and rematches, they both eventually got tired.

“That was fun…” Rae smiled, feeling a bit drowsy.

“Yeah,” Levi smiled back, “Who knew having company could be so...entertaining?”

“I’m going to crash on your couch for now,” Rae said, flopping onto it. “Goodnight…” And with that, they fell asleep.

Levi got a spare blanket he had and put it over them. “Goodnight…” he whispered “I love you…”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Asmodeus was up watching Sylvia catch some extra z’s after the shit that went down last night that I am legally not allowed to specify.

“Cute…” Asmodeus whispered, smiling at her sleeping form.

Meanwhile, Levi was trying to decide whether or not to wake Rae up. He decided to gently tap their shoulder.

Rae, who is a pretty light sleeper, opened their eyes slowly. “Huh…?” They murmured a small “morning” once they realized where they were.

“Good morning.” Levi said to them. “The school messed up and gave you a girl’s uniform so I’m going to let you borrow this one.” He handed them a spare gender neutral uniform he had. “Now get up.” He continued, “Beelzebub is making breakfast before school starts.”

They smiled at him. “Thank you..!” Their body woke up as they sat up, stretching.

Levi was already in his uniform, so he left Rae to let them change like a gentleman.

When they were done changing, they went to the dining table to sit with everyone before their first day of school.

“Oy, where’s the other human?” Mammon asked, looking around.

“Where’s Asmodeus?!” He added, his jaw dropping as he put the puzzle pieces together.

Rae suddenly started dying of laughter.

“I don’t get it.” Beelzebub said with a mouth full of pancakes. “What’s so funny?”

Leviathan chuckled along with Rae, because damn did Rae have a cute laugh.

Lucifer suddenly got the hint and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Asmodeus was trying to wake Sylvia up.

“Syl...wake up~” He whispered in her ear.

“Five more minutes…” Sylvia mumbled turning over to the other side.

Asmodeus started tickling her out of nowhere. “Come on~” He cooed, “Wake up sleepyhead~”

Sylvia woke up laughing. “Okay! Okay! I’m up!” she yelped.

And after getting into her “school uniform” she and Asmodeus decided to join everyone else for breakfast.

“Sup hoes?” Sylvia greeted, dramatically swinging the doors open.

Everyone just glared at her and Asmodeus. (Except for Rae, who was drinking choccy milk and minding their own business.)

“What?” Sylvia asked, “What did I do?”

“Me~” Asmodeus teased.

“Oh yeah u rite.” Sylvia blushed.

Rae inhaled their milk and started coughing. “What the flip?”

Leviathan put a hand on their back and started patting it to help them stop choking.

“Is she okay?” Mammon questioned simply.

It was at this moment Mammon knew, he fucked up.

“Excuse me, bitch?” Sylvia said, glaring at Mammon.

“That’s not a ‘she’...” Belphegor mumbled.

Mammon looked over to see that everyone else was glaring at him.

“EEP!” He yelped. “I-I’m sorry for misgendering you! I didn’t mean it!”

Rae shrugged. “I’m used to it, it’s fine.”

“No.” Leviathan jumped in. “This won’t do. If you identify as genderfluid and want people to know, you’re going to have to be more assertive.”

They looked at Levi, shocked. “H-How did you know the term?!”

“I spent too much time on tumblr…” Levi blushed.

Sylvia and Asmodeus soon sat down and started eating with everyone else.

“So,” Lucifer started, “Are you all ready for your first day of a new semester at devildom?”

“Fuck no!” Sylvia answered.

“Then why did you apply?” Lucifer asked.

“Because I practically belong here.” Sylvia answered.

Rae stayed silent, thoughts of their old school running through their head. They were… scared, if being honest. But they weren’t just gonna say that out loud, so they simply stayed quiet.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Levi, I put you in all the same classes as Rae. I expect you to make sure they do alright.”

Leviathan nodded, kind of upset that he had to physically be in class. But at the same time, he didn’t mind being with Rae because he was crushing hard.

“What about me~?” Asmodeus whined. “Can I be in the same classes as Sylvia?”

“You already are.” Lucifer sighed. “But if you two start having sexual intercourse on school grounds, I will move you to the other side of school. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Asmodeus pouted.

When everyone finished breakfast, they all got up and got their stuff for school.

Sylvia and Rae were given lockers close to each other.

And when Sylvia put her stuff in her locker, Asmodeus pinned her against the lockers in a kabedon sort of way.

“How you doin~?” He flirted.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Leviathan covered Rae’s eyes and started ranting.

“You both just got here.” Levi ranted, “How are you two already acting so vulgar when Lucifer just told you specifically not to like ten minutes ago?! Filth! Both of you! Disgusting!”

“Lee, calm dow-” Rae started, then quickly realized they called him Lee. They were already done with their locker, so they speed walked away.

“Did they just call you Lee?” Sylvia asked, smiling a little.

“That is precious!” Asmodeus giggled.

“Just get to class!” Leviathan blushed.

“Alright, alright.” Sylvia said, putting her hands up in defeat.

And they soon left for their first class.

“Lee…” Leviathan muttered. “That’s a...nice nickname…Lee…” He smiled and went to class soon after.


End file.
